The present invention relates to an intake manifold arrangement for an internal combustion engine in which so-called transverse channels or feedthroughs between the intake channels are provided upstream from the cylinder intakes of a multicylinder internal combustion engine.
Published German Utility Model No. DE 298 11 432 U1 discloses an intake manifold system for an internal combustion engine in which neighboring intake channels have such cross connections between the intake channels, in particular to improve the acoustic properties.
In addition, it is customary for most of today's motor vehicle internal combustion engines to also be equipped with exhaust gas recirculation, both because this is advisable for technical reasons and also to comply with strict regulations on emissions. For example, today's gasoline and diesel engines with direct fuel injection are usually already equipped with such exhaust gas recirculation.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,000 (=DE19717040), for example, that the exhaust gas recirculation line is connected via a metal sleeve to the cylinder head flange of the internal combustion engine.
However, a combination of these essentially known configurations is problematic from a structural standpoint because it requires multiple components having a large number of sealing surfaces on the respective connecting flanges. Furthermore, the heat input and an optimum distribution of exhaust gas recirculation necessitate relatively complex and expensive measures that also require intensive, and consequently expensive, machining.